living life
by lOSTdARKfAIRY
Summary: bella loves skating, her crew is like her family. her mom says shes to much trouble, so she sends her to her dad. half way there she breaks down and a little girl offers her a painless world. edward sees bella and they connect emidiatly.
1. Chapter 1

**this hit me in a dream hope you like!**

"bella dinner is ready!" i heard her but i ignored her as i listened to my linkin park and evanescence mix cd. this was my fave part of weight of the

world.

_Freefall, freefall, all through life._

_ If you love me, then let go of me._  
_ I won't be held down by who I used to be._  
_ She's nothing to me._

there are 3 things i held near my heart

1. skating,

2. my crew,

3. music,

sadly life keeps getting in the way. my moms a horrible cook and im not hungry but i don't even bother telling her that. its boring. everything is

boring other than music crew and skating. "bella come down dinner is

ready!" if i don't go know she is going to come up and rant about the mess i call a room. i liked it because i knew were everything is, i thot as i

walked down stairs to just end up picking at my food.

"so how was your day?" she ask just like every night she was actualy home.

"fine." i said pushing at my slightly burnt crappy burger. she kept on with the stupid questions i nodded as i tuned her out. i had slept almost all

day so i could sneak out tonight. she wouldn't know because she left at 8 in the morning and came back at 7. she got up and cleaned her plate i

did the same and just as i set foot on the first stair she touched my shoulder.

"please think about what i said." i shrugged her of nodded and left to go back to my music.

i sat on my bean bag and waited for it to be 10. that was the magic hour when i actualy lived life. because i had all three of my favorite things.

most nights we would party others we would go to parks or prank people. tonight we were gunna hanging at the park.

renee was asleep by know. i looked at the clock it was almost nine. i got up and went to the shower. after i washed and shaved i went to the only

thing that was organized in my room. my closet.

i had so many clothes i could supply an orphanage, they probably wouldn't see my wardrobe as appropriate tho. i selected a slipknot shirt that i

had cut short. it wasn't long enough to even cover my stomache, then i picked a pair of capris that were black and had cuts. they were my fave. i

then picked out a checkers pink and black slim jacket that looked like it had spattered paint on it. i slipped my clothes on and left the jacket

unzipped.

i glanced at the clock again it was 10. i felt good about my outfit and sat down at my make up stand.

after i straightened my hair completely i put on heavy black eyeliner, pink eye shadow,

mascara and my favorite screaming pink lip gloss that tinted my lips perfectly.

i am so glad i have a perfect complexion. i ran a hand thro my hair for a messy look and grabbed a belt.

i grabbed the electric pink one with metal studs and put it loosly around my hips,not putting it thro my pants loops.

i love my outfit.i put my ipod, 230 dollers (bella all ways has money.) and my cell phone in my pockets. then i picked up my pair of black skates with

purple laces. (just in case your wandering, there not roller blades there roller derby kind you know like a four wheeler?) i climbed out my window

and went to the corner of the street. this is who i am.

i put my skates on and quikly got used to them. in a few minutes zane came into view on his skate board, followed my carter and angie on roller

blades and finaly zeek on his roller skates.

"bell!" everyone greeted me with hugs. "hey were going to the park tonight for a compatition with kella and her crew." angie sounded confident.

"don't call it a compatition because they are not match!" i said smugly as i jumped up and down with angie.

"know come on you guys the compatition is in an hour ad we need to practice!" zeek announced hurriedly. we took off letting the streetlights be

our guides. i was the fastest in the group so i sped ahead loving the feel of my skates taking me to such speeds. we finaly reached the skate park

witch was always open to us because zanes dad owned the place. he pulled out a key card and opened the gates leading us into my second

home.

i smelled burnt rubbed and sweat. not the most pleasant to most but i became accustomed to it.

then i took off to practice what i loved.

like always everyone watched me first then joined in after a few minute. i sped twords the rail and skidded across it smoothly, then i headed for

the ramp that lead to the bowl. i jumped of the ramp at high speed doing a full flip, it seemed like time stopped when i was facing the ground mid

flip. i whipped upright and landed skating into the bowl. i heard clapping so i came out of the bowl and skidded to a stopp as i saw kella clapping

sarcasticaly while the rest of the groups jaws were dropped . yeah suck up my awsomeness people. "good to see you actualy showed, we were

getting bored."

my crew fallowed me over to her. "yeah whatever bell, any way you know the deal, 30 minute timer one person from each side skate tillt they

cant skate anymore first to fall or give up pays the other 50$ okay?" kella looked smug. "yeah okay." i said pulling out my nightmare before christmas

wallet showing i had the money. she did the same. we lined up and the timer started.

as i began skating i thot about how dangerous this was. skating nonstop for half an hour is like swimming that long but with your legs only. i would

make it tho. i just cant fall or stop. i decided to have fun with this so i went all out.

i started with a one foot rail skid with the other toot in front of me out streched. i sped for the medium ramp and flew above kellas grew cork

screwing and flipped landing in a skid turn riding back past them waving as they watched my skills. then i notice kella coming up beside me and i

waved as her to. before i knew what was happening she rode in front of me and poured a bottle of oil on the ground as she circled away. i looked

to my left and the gate was know there and to my right was her crew. i couldn't stop or id loose. and i hate loosing.

my mind was going a mile a minute, the puddle was about three yards long as it grew in size. i gained speed, i knew without a ramp this was

going to be hard. i prayed all thos years of working my legs i had enough muscle. i heard some one play were will you go by evanescence,

But where will you go,

With no one left to save you from yourself,

You can't escape You can't escape,

You think that I can't see right through your eyes,

Scared to death to face reality,

i reached it and jumped into a front flip, my face was inches from the puddle as my feet were in the air. i didn't get enough air, i was falling. but i still

threw my legs forward and the momentum actualy carried me far enough! i landed skating back twords kellas pissed face and flipped her off.

she stopped her skate board and came over to me she swung a punch to my gut but i was faster. i turned slightly and she was mad that she

missed! she tried to kick me but i put my skate were her foot was supposed to connect. her foot crashed into my skate, she whimpered but it would

only bruise since she was wearing skinny jeans.

she turned and threw my money on the ground and walked off with her group. i picked up the money and skated over to my frozen friends. they all

gaped at me. i took out 4 tens and put one in each of there hands. they snapped out of it, all protesting my sharing the win. "its okay you guys, you

all deserve it. you practice hard. please take i?" they all nodded.

we all skated back twords our houses mine was farthest away all tho it wasn't far. zane left first giving everyone a hug, then angie and carter.

finaly me and zeek got to my house. i hugged him and tried to pulled away but couldn't. "zeek?" i asked confused. he pulled away slightly kissing me

and then he was gone. on his way home.

did zeek just kiss me? so he likes me? i've never thot of him that way till know. i dont know what to do. i just climbed up my tree and into my

window. i sighed. it was 3 am. i flipped on my lamp and gasped. my mom was sitting on my bed and she looked mad.v"i guess im in trouble know

huh?" i looked at her shyly and put my skates away and took of my jacket. she hadnt spoken so i looked at her again. she looked like she was

about to explode. "mom?" i squeked trying to look innocent.

"yes, bella you snuck out at night while i was sleeping and you wore those clothes and you ignore me all the time and you never talk to me and...

are you on drugs?" she stood and grabbed my face motherly. "no way! i could never do anything to make me look ugly." she sighed believing me.

i enptied my pocket putting everything on my desk. my mom gasped and went over to my money. she picked it up cautiosly getting angrier and

angrier. "isabella marie swan how did you get this money!" she was definatly pissed. but i cant believe she actualy thot i would revert to

prostitution. i sighed loudly, "mom im a skater and i," she interupted looking like the hulk or something, "i cant handle you anymore!" she opened my

door about to leave. "hat do you mean?" i said lazily. i would just sneak out tomaro night anyway."what i mean it that i cant handle you

anymore!...maybe your father will." she turned back slightly. "thats it! im sending you to forks to live with your dad to straighten your behavior!

maybe then you'll be normal." she huffed and left.

id she just say shes sending me to my dads? wait that means no crew, thats like taking a third of my heart.i-i cant go... ill... i wont survive the pain

how could she do this to me? and just when things heat up between me and zeek!

i fell asleep crying.

**don't worry edward is going to come in soon and just wait till she sees jacob! anyway please read and review thanks! reviews are like my fuel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy this one! any ideas about how jacob should com into this? review:)  
**

i woke up from a dreamless slumber and looked at the clock, 5pm. earlier than usual but what ever, i walked down stairs and picked up an apple

and took a bite.

i had picked up my cell phone so as i sat on the cumfy couch flipped on the tv and pulled it out and looked at my messages. the first was from,

angie,

_hey girl! you were awesome! oh and guess what? me and carter hooked up!_

_well its about time! _i replied.

the next was from,

carter,

_FWD: me and angie hooked up!_

_awsome:) _i replied_  
_

the next was from

zeek,

_hey about last night you wanna go out?_

_yes!_ i replied wondering about last night.i never thot about him that way till know tho so ill give it a try.

then all of last night hit me. i was about to bust out crying when my mom called. i had no choice but to answer.

"bella, you need to pack your stuff, boxes are in the leave tonight at 11pmand you need to leave the house by 9 ok?" she sounded

distracted. i can not believe my own mother would actualy kick me out! just because i am my own person!

"o-okay." i said quietly before water works went full blast now. i didn't even bother questioning her. i got up and went to the

garage for boxes. i was not leaving any clothes behind. she cant take that from me.

how was i going to tell my new boyfriend and my crew? i brought the boxes up stairs and put all my clothes folded neatly then i moved on to

packing everything else i wanted. i had a bed full of boxes. i cried the entire time quietly know tho.

when i was done i pulled on a black hoodie since it was september and sent a text to angie zeek carter and zane to meet me at the park now.

when i left it was 5:15 know i was at the park gates and it was 6. they all came tho. zane looked sleepy, zeek put his arm around my waist. i l

eaned into him. carter and angie were frenching right there.

i coughed to get there attention. they all looked at me patiently. i started crying as i murmered, "my mom cant handle me so im leaving for forks

washington tonight..." angie started crying to and hugged me mumbling incoherently.

zeek held me tighter. carter was talking angrily,"great your our best skater and our leader! we rule the whole city because of you!..." zane was

mad he went over and kicked something. "bell i cant believe your leaving! im gunna miss you!" she was sobbing almost as hard as me.

"does this mean were over?" zeek asked me. angie had already known we hooked up. "only if you want it to be."

i looked at him to see if he didn't want a long distance relationship. i had finaly stopped crying when he said the words i didn't want to hear.

"bella..." he hugged me tightly. "im

sorry but we will be a country apart and ... i hope we can still be friends," he let go and walked off with out a goodbye. zane carter and angie all

pulled in for a hug. zane hadn't said anything but he looked like he was about to cry. carter just kept cussing. then angie grabbed my shoulders,

"bella, i am coming with you." she would realy do that for me? "realy?" i asked getting hopeful. the guys couldn't go due to school but angie lived

with her aunt and she would gladly be rid of her. "girl i would do anything for you!" we hugged each other tightly. at least i would have one friend.

i pulled out my cell phone and called charlie. "hey charlie?" he mhmmed me and i continued

"can my friend share a room with me? please charlie it would mean the world from me!" i waited.

"well if its what you realy want then i guess its okay." i thanked him and hung up.

"so?" i nodded and we said goodbye to the guys.

when we got to my house my mom was home.

"bella dinners ready...who's your friend?" she asked politely but was obviously surprised. looking her up and down. i did to, sh was wearing a tight

shirt that went down to her knees stylishly. she had straight black hair and she had red leggings on and heavy make up. i love her style.

"my new roommate." i said excitedly, as i began leading her up the stairs to my room.

"i don't think so, sorry but bella is going to forks in order to get away from her life here." she said to angie. is she denying me even 1 friend!

"well charlie already said yes!" i said trying to get what i want. as i tried to pull her up the stairs again.

"well i said no, you can go home know." she pushed angie out the door rudely.

"mom your ruining my life as it is! please let me have one friend please!" she just walked off.

i ran up to my room and blasted my music, it was one of my favorite songs by kerli called walking on air,

_That little creepy girl_  
_oh..she loves to sing_  
_She has a little gift_  
_An amazing thing_

_With her little funny eyes of hazel_  
_With her little funny old blue hat_  
_She will go and set the world on fire_  
_No one ever thought she could do that_

ive bin called creepy before. i looked at the clock it was 7pm. i would have to leave at 9pm. i waited till then and my mom came to get me. i don't

know what she said, i was in a haze. i could feel myself slipping into a black hole. some how i ended up with my skates around my neck hanging by

the shoe laces, 230 dollers in my pocket, my ipod and a carry on bag. i didn't say good bye to my mom i just waited for my plane to be called and

then i boarded, but just before i did i saw a gorgeous dirty blond with golden eyes, he saw me. i could physicaly feel a pull twords him. he began

making his way her but a little pixie like girl stopped him and pulled him twords a plane. how could i think we had chemistry? that girl was beutiful

and i am no match. i took a seat in the very back corner. i stared ahead not even bothering to answer the flight attendents that were offering me

drinks and such. eventualy i landed halfway to washington.

it was 3am i sat in some chair and waited for my 5am flight all the way to washington. everyone left to where they were going and eventualy i was

all alone. wich is wierd for an airport. when it got to be 4am i decided to put on my skates and i circled around anything i could find. i was zoned

out but i tried to jump over all of the chairs and i all most fell. i stopped and just fell to my knees crying.

"i hate you all!" i yelled thro tears. i fell down and just staired at the cieling. they took my friends and know i cant even enjoy skating. "i want to

die..." i said while tears slowly fell onto the ground. i hear ... foot steps? i turned my head slightly and saw a little girl wearing a blue dress, she

has a white stuffed cat and a black stuffed bat in her hands. she had one red eye and one hazel eye. she was coming twords me. i didn't even car.

she reached me and concentrated on me. "your going to be very powerful...your going to have a great ability...you will have red eyes." she

stopped concentrating. "what did i just say?" she asked i replied, "that im going to be powerful, have great ability and ill have red eyes?" i said

confusedly. "you said you want to die right?" i nodded. "well im am here to offer you a painless world, a perfect world, your senses will exceed a

humans, you will me strong and fast. will that be okay?" what if she was going to hurt me? what if... actualy i don't care anymore. "yes or no?" she

said curtly. "yes." she gave me a smile.

**ok you guys this was a little shorter but i promise the next one will be longer! please read and review thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay i tried to make this one longer because the stories with short chapters sometimes annoy me. oh and thanks for the reviews! keep them coming!**

**chapter 3**

**previously-**

"well im am here to offer you a painless world, a perfect world, your senses will exceed a humans, you will me strong and fast. will that be okay?"

what if she was going to hurt me? what if... actualy i don't care anymore. "yes or no?" she said curtly,looking anxious and excited. "yes."i didnt see

how i could loose anything, part of my heart has bin ripped out. she gave me a smile.

**present-**

she helped me off the ground and i stood at least a foot taller that her. she was realy strong tho. she shook my hand."i am cat." she smiled. "im

um bella." she reached into the pocket of her dress."here." she handed me a little bottle."this is the key to becoming everything i said. you must

drink it when you have an excuse to stay away from your dad for 3 days. i will move to forks with you, and once we have an excuse to stay away

you will come to my house and i will explain the rest." i didn't have time to question her. the bottle was in my hand and she was gone. i looked

down. it wasn't even labled.

i put the bottle in my bag and waited for my plane. when it came i boarded. i was the first to get on so again i took a seat in the back. i was

blasting everybody's fool by evanescence-

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

then the same guy with the golden eyes walked on and sat right next to me. i just stared straight ahead. he stared the whole time. i just turned

the music up and waited to land.

when we finaly did i hurriedly got off the plane and put on my skates. charlie was at work right know so i was skating the next few miles. i didn't

mind because it would help me clear my mind. i had just got out the door when someone caught my arm. it was that guy. "are you skating home?"

he asked politely. i shrugged him off and looked away knowing i could get lost in his eyes."yeah its only a few mile." he looked worried. "me and my

family can give you a ride if you want." i turned to face him. "i prefer skating over anything." he looked surprised. "can you even skate? i saw you

stumble." that made me mad. he didn't know how good i was! "i don't know how about you decide." i said while skating twords a bench with people

on ot. he leaned back and watched me show off. when i got close enough i did a flip over the bench scaring the crap out of those people then they

cheered. i went zig zag and looped around thro the croud. then i did a hard side stop in front of edward perfectly.

his jaw was on the ground and i went over there and close it for him. "i think ill be okay. bye bye know!" i skated of fast leaving a trail of cheering

and staring people. that would have bin so much better with my crew. i missed them so much it hurt. but i had to look forward to what that little girl said.

i was skating faster than some cars. i made it home all to early with the map. i was sweaty so i went up stairs and took a shower,put on

deodorant and

brushed my teeth. when i got to my

room i saw a bed and a dresser. i am so gunna ship my furniture here. i went thro my carry on and my few other bags. i found a tight fitting kerli

shirt and some black skinny jeans with some cuts. i dressed and redid my usual make up and straightened my hair. i was going to go shopping. at

least that would cheer me up a little bit. i had my ipod, money and cell.

i pulled out my cell phone and looked on mapquest for somewhere to shop. i found a chain of stores and settled for that. a 20 minute skate was

easy. i thot the whole time, who was that little girl? i still had the bottle. would that girl actualy come here for me? what was in the bottle?

i wouldn't worry about that for know. i arrived to the stores and walked into the first. i had my card containing a few thousand dollers from saving

from winning compatitions. this was a candle store. i went from counter to counter and picked out a cherry and strawberry candle. i paid and went

to the next store.

this one was realy small but i had a feeling it would be my fave. it was a gothic store. i found some fish net stockings an assortment of eye

shadows 4 awesome t shirts 3 pairs of skinny jeans and a knew kerli jacket. i checked out with my card and moved to the next store. this one was a

perfume store. i had arms full of bags as i tried perfumes. then i looked around and saw the pixie girl from before. she saw me to and walked

over."hi im alice, you like to shop huh?" she said pilitely. i laughed."hi im bella. i needed a mind clearing so i shop." she laughed to. "i love to shop

to my boyfriend jasper is carrying it all and you were so awesome when you were skating at the air port! my brother edward couldn't stop

gaping!" so that guy was her brother?"oh yeah. he didn't think i knew how to skate good so i had to prove him wrong." we chatted for a while and

i finished my shopping with her. i met jasper. he was pretty cool. alice gave me her number and i skated home with my load.

when i got there i dumped all my stuff on the front porch swing.

"bella!" i looked up and saw my old friend jacob before i could untie my first skate. he was at the end of the drive way so i jumped over the porch

railing and skates twords him. "jacob! hey." i said hugging him. he was huge! and warm."bella you can skate!" he said letting me go."yeah,kind

of," he was my child hood friend. "hey i cant stay long but it was nice seeing you, ill visit real soon ok? oh and tell charlie i have his new

transmission okay?" i nodded as he left. today wasn't so bad yet.

i walked inside and unpacked what i had. charlie came home eventualy with pizza.

"bella im home!" i walked down stairs grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza.

"hi dad." i said quietly.

"whats wrong kiddo aren't you glad to see me?" he said grabbing 4 slices.

"yeah i am but i don't want to be here."

"oh don't be like that im the cool dad."

"yeah sure." i walked up stairs, leaving him to his baseball game.

i sat on my bed and took a bite. cat was there at the end of my bed. i yelped with fear, the my memory set in. i relaxed and swallowed the bite.

"bella next weekend you are going to say that your going on a 3 day trip with some knew friends from school, you will come with me and you will

drink the contents of the bottle and after 3 days you will be like i said." i thot she sounded crazy but i couldn't deny her. "okay." i said not even

questioning her. i was looking forward to what ever she was going to do because it couldn't be any worse than what i have right know. my heart

was still torn and i pray that cat can fix it. "ill be at your school tomaro."

she disappeared out the wendsday so i have 2 days of school left and ill go with her.

i hope she can help. i fell asleep right after i put my plate in the kitchen brushed my teeth and set my alarm.

i dreamt about all the good times i had with my crew all night long. then i had to wake up to my real life, wich sucks. for know.

i reached over and turned off my alarm. i showered and brushed my teeth then went to my closet. if im the new girl i have to make a scene right?

im gunna make sure everyone know what kind of person i am. i pulled out my favorite evanescence shirt that i had cut the sleves off of. then i got

my black knee length skinny jeans. i chose hot pink converse. i did my make up with black eye liner mascara and smokey eye shadow with a little

lip gloss and i left for school on my skates. the school was close so i wouldn't sweat luckily.

**ok you guys i appreciate all the support! review to tell me what you think jake should do and what bellas power should be, and any other ideas thanks everyone! please read and review thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay people i hope you all like this chapter i tried to get it done as quick as possible. and i appreciate thos who stay with me till the end of my stories!**

**chapter 4**

when i got to school cat was waiting and she clung beside me and never left my side as i found my way thro my classes. she had the exact same schedule as mine. there weren't

many people in this little town let alone the high school, but most stared at me as i walked the halls. i didn't care. my first 2 classes went by quick and i got to my 3rd. edward and alice were here.

i sat at the back and cat beside me. alice came over edward stared at me like before."bella hey!..." she started talking non stop. i saw her glance questioningly at cat. i could tell alice didn't like her, but she would have to deal with her if she wanted to be my friend because i felt like me and cat

had a connection. she was kind of like my little sister in a way.

"miss cullen back to your seat." the teacher announced to alice. she turned and went back twords edward. that class dragged on for ever but when it was done it was time for lunch so me and cat walked in. alice pulled us to her table. it was her jasper edward me and cat. i pulled out an

apple and offered cat one. she said shook her head and sat there waiting for me and alice to finish talking. edward stared at me making me

uncomfortable and jasper just pushed around some macaroni. alice stopped talking and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote quickly. when she

was done she gave it to me and it read,

_bella, you shouldn't be around that girl! she is_

_dangerous more than you know yet. you have_

_ to trust me i_

i crumpled the paper with out even finish reading it. cat was the only one to offer help. i don't know why but i felt i had to protect cat. and alice

didn't seem to be on friendly grounds with her."alice if you have a problem with cat then we will have to leave." i got up but edward caught my arm

quickly and i couldn't break free,i looked away so i wouldn't get lost in his beutiful golden eyes."bella if you go right know you'll," i broke free before

he finished and walked off with cat. luckily the student body was busy with there own activities to notice what had just gone on."thanks for that bella, i don't think she likes me very much." she said as we walked to our next class.

"cat your like my little sister, so anytime." she smile the whole day went by quickly and we got home finally.

"bella i think we need to change you now." just as she said that charlie called and said something about being away for 5 days to a meeting with the local chiefs. wow that was lucky. "like now now?" i said not even bother to ask about how i was going to change. she didn't see like she meant

any harm. "yeah and since your dad isn't going to be here we can do it here." she pulled me upstairs and gave me the bottle."this will hurt for a

while but when its done you will have a knew life." i took the bottle and drank the liquid. it tasted like nothing then i fainted. did she poison me?

was i going to dye? i didn't think so so i let myself drift into unconciousness. i felt nothing, then everything burned at once. i felt as to a volcano was in the pit of my stomach. it was like the sun was born in my stomach then it grew til it covered every part of me. was this hell?

i couldn't move an inch i couldn't scream i just laid there and awaited a change.

after what seemed like forever, i felt the flames released my legs then my arms and slowly, everything receded to my finally my throat was just a dull burn.

when i thot i could move i twitched my hands. i slowly opened my eyes and i could see everything. i saw every little detail that i could never see

before. then i could hear everything in a long distance and i could smell everything. i had so much room in my head know. i relised cat was watching me from my bed side.

i looked at cat, she looked excited. "cat what has happened?" i said she took a deep breathe. "okay first you are a vampire so am i. that alice girl

edward and jasper are also vampires. i feed on humans just like you will they feed on animals. humans make you stronger, all tho i know you'll be

strong. i can sense things about people. most of the time its just random things like being fired or dying but you were different, i saw that you would be a very powerful vampire so i changed you." she took a breath,"vampires never age they are super fast super strong and have super

senses. all thos myths about us don't exist. the only thing that can kill us is id we are ripped apart and burned." she continues a while i marvel at

all the little things i could never see as a human.

"... and that girl alice can see into the future, and edward can read peoples minds. he cant read yours or anyone to close to you..." so she knew that i would be changed into a vampire and she tried to warn me.

"okay know we are going hunting!"she pulled me out the window. i was so caught up in the easiness of it that i didnt have time to freak. i landed without a sound. cool. then she took off and i followed.

i was actualy a bit faster but i stayed with her. i could see every detail of every thing i passed. she stopped a few yards from a trail. a smell hit my nose that was soo appealing, it was like holding a dripping steak in front of a starving dog.

"i know it smells good but follow what i do. " just then two guys came around a corner and were heading twords us. cat fake fell on the trail and cried out."bella help me i hurt my leg!" i burst thro the cover of the trees and fell to her side. "hey can you guys help us?" i said faking being worried.

they ran to our side, one guy went to cat and helped her up while the other came over to me asking questions and reaching for his cell. i saw cat sink her teeth in so i noocked the phone away and drained him.

i drained him perfecly. there wasn't a spot on my pink hoodie. cat burnt the bodies, smiled and we walked thro the forest as she showed me lots of stuff about what we are and we talked about out pasts. i learned she almost died in a house fire but her teacher turned her before she died with

her family. thats why she is so small.

after walking for what seemed like forever i finaly asked,"what day is today?" i talked to her like a sister. "its sunday so tomaro were going to have to face the cullens but first," she ran in front of me and faced me."don't you want to know what your power is?" i nodded

"you can fly!"i looked at her like she was crazy."bella since you skated so much before you were turned you spent alot of your time in the air! know you can fly! " i was about to freak,"seriously!how?" would i like sprout wings or something? "i don't know just think about flying i guess." as soon a

i thot about being in the air right know i was up twenty feet. then i thot ground, and i was beside cat. wow i could fly!

we both grinned at each other. i flew her home we were laughing the whole way.

charlie was coming home tomaro night. cat had brown contacts for me tho. never having to sleep was a definate plus.

the entire night we talked and chatted and even talked about 'flying' down to visit my crew. when morning came cat went back to her house to get changed and stuff. i took a shower brushed my teeth and went to my closet. i chose some short shorts that were black and a tight fitting white

shirt that looked like it had splattered purple paint on it. no sleves .

i put on regular make up and i straightened my hair. i put on my skates, and walked out the door to see cat there. she ran i skated. "hey cat i think we should celebrate the new me." i said half way to the school. "and how should we do that?" cars didn't see us, we were to fast. "im going to

do some knew stunts i couldn't do as a human." she looked as excited as i was.

know is my time to shine even if it cant happen with my crew here. ill do it for them.

**ok guys i tried to fix my mistakes that you guys told me so i hope you all enjoy! please read and review thanks alot you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone i appreciate the support and special thanks to TwiFaNmRsCuLleN23**!

**chapter 5**

when we got to school finally i took a speedy start but still human like and i kicked of the ground and landed on top of the street lamp. i waited a moment for every ones eyes to be on me. i put one hand on the pole and one was out twords everyone i kept my skates on the pole as i twirled around it and went down.

i took another normal run for a row of 6 cars and i did a front flip across them using my flying skills a little. i had good control over it know. my skates were twords the sky and my face was very close to the cars.

then i landed gracefully and looped back around. i skated slowly past all the sacks of blood and skated over to cat. everyone burst out in cheering. i skated thro the halls to my first class and took of my skates. i had brought my purple converse.

after many conversations from random people i walked into my 3rd class. alice and edward came up to me. cat looked smug. "bella why did you... change?" edward looked pained.i didn't look away in time. i got lost in his eyes.

i could tell he got lost in mine to. we were staring at each other inching closer and when our lips were inches apart he put his hands on my hips. we were about to kiss when alice broke out trance.

"edward! bella! the teacher is coming you can have your make out session later!" we all went to our usual seats if i was still human i would be blushing. while the teacher droned on i checked my phone.

i had it in my lap as i read the messages. i would never get caught because of my senses. there were a few from my old friends. then there was one from cat.

_there going to try to get you to start drinking animal blood. if you do you will become weaker._

i replied _i would never revert to being weaker than i am know. trust me._

she nodded. the teacher came by and i moved my phone from view easily in time. the next was from alice.

_bella i hope this doesn't come between our friendship and edward really likes you he is all ways talking about you._

he talks about me? i felt a blush that would never be there.

_were still friends alice. but if we are then you'll have to except cat and the way i 'eat.'_

i looked at her and she mouthed okay happily. the next was from edward.

_bella i know alice has already told you but im in love with you. will you be my girl friend?_

that brought back memories of zeek. i am still mad at him.

_i would love to be your girl friend:)_

i looked at him and he smiled. then class ended and i walked out with edwards arm around my waist. cat and alice were chatting know. they seemed to be getting along but i watched anyway.

"hey bella can we talk to you for a minute?" i had seen these girls around school. they were the most popular girls in school."sure, ill be right back edward." alice and cat were already in the cafateria. they lead me to the back of the school.

then they cornered me. i was fighting my vampire instincts to rip all there heads of at cornering me. i heard them chat for a moment then they all faced me.

the one called angela answered first. "bella we think you are getting to much attention," then jessica spoke. "yeah and i think were going to have to teacher you a lesson." oh i see how it is. there trying to beat me up a little so i wont take away there spotlight.

i let my head fall back and i laughed hard.

"what are you laughing at!" lauren tried to punch me. i let her but when her hand connected there was a crack. she started crying holding her hand. yup broken.

i decided to have some fun. "ok you guys here's the deal ill give you each one free shot at me then its my turn." they all laughed. but the first stepped up and tried to slap me but she hurt her self.

she stopped just short of tears and looked at the others. there were about 9 of them they all came at me at once and that triggered my instincts. i flew up and left them all staring i hissed at them and landed on the other side of the group.

they snapped out of there haze and came at me again. were they idiots? i could easily kill them all. jessica had a crow bar and i nocked it out of her hand. the others all ran then i hissed at jessica on accident and showed fangs.

guess this means she had to die.

i bent down and sucked her dry. i flew her to the forest and burnt the body. if her friends wouldn't say anything because they tried to jump me.

i went back and walked into the cafateria and sat down beside edward. "i cant believe they tried to jump you!" alice announced angrily. "but you didn't have to kill her." she said quietly.

"cat told me that the vulturi have a rule that anyone that know about our existence must be changed or die."

"well yeah but still..." i sighed. i looked at edward. he had looped his arm around my waist. again we got lost in each other and our lips met for a deep passionate kiss. drizzled in love and gentleness.

it was like this kiss was air itself for a human. cat and alice cleared thier throats and we all four giggled.

we said by for know and me and cat headed for our classes.

school finally ended and i listened to my ipod as i skated home with cat. we decided earlier she would stay with me until something changes. charlie would never find her tho.

my fave song by kerli was playing it was walking on air-

There's a little creepy house  
In a little creepy place  
Little creepy town  
In a little creepy world

Little creepy girl  
With her little creepy face  
Saying funny things that you have never heard

Do you know what it's all about  
Are you brave enough to figure out  
Know that you could set your world on fire  
If you are strong enough to leave your doubts

i love this song. when we reached my house jacob was there. "bella!-" he froze and sniffed the air i did the same i smell... wet dog! "hi jake, whats up?" he came closer to me and cat. "bella..." he looked like he was about to cry. "jake whats wrong other than your stink!"

i laughed but he looked really down.

"bella your a vampire..." he looked really mad know. "jake i wont ask how you know but whats wrong?" i said taking a step closer. "who did it!"

"was it you!" he pushed cat. i was in front of her instantly. "yes it was her but i swear jacob black if you touch her again it will be the end of our friendship." he sighed and stepped back.

"sorry i just, i actually came here to tell you... that ..." he blushed a bit. "that i love you. but know i cant because your my mortal enemy."

he explained his being a wolf and everything. "jake im sorry but i already have a boyfriend." by know we were up in my room. "that figures. well your dad should be here soon so i gotta go." he gave me a hug and turned to cat. "im sorry for earlier."

he shook her hand and left thro the window. me and cat just sat waiting for tonight. a few minutes later i heard my dads cruiser a few streets pulled into the drive way and walked in with some chinese take out.

"bella im home!" i put on my contacts again and went down stairs.

"hi dad im tired so im going to bed early ok?" i said trying to avoid physical contact so he doesn't notice anything different.

"yeah me to night bells." he yawned and went up stairs with his take out i dumped mine in the garbage.

when i got upstairs me and cat heard charlies snores and went thro the window . it would take about 2 hours to get to florida if we flew high and fast all the way there.

when we finally got thier i flew over jacksonville and found that my crew was at the skate park. i landed just outside the park and looked at cat. "these are my friends from my stories." her eyes glaze over and she stared into space for a moment.

when she came back she looked happy."bella this is rare but every singl one of them will be very powerful. like you." that gave me an idea.

"cat would it be okay to accidentally show them my fangs and i accidentally change them?" we grinned at each other and i flew her to the middle of the skate park. luckily i was wearing my skates.

angie zeek zane and carter all froze what they were doing. "bella!" they all ran twords me and jumped up and down in joy.

"how did you get here!dude you fell from the sky!" they were crouding me so i stepped on of thier circle.

"you guys wont believe me but im a vampire..." i told them everything that happened. except me going out with edward.

"so ho wants to join me as a vampire? we would be a crew forever." they had all become friends with cat. angie liked her alot like me.

"you know i would do anything for you girl!" angie said.

sane and carter said "hell yeah!" in unison.

"bella ill be what ever you want me to be." zeek said happily.

**yes im stopping here! read and review please and thank you. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

**disclaimer- own absolutly nothing. but a girl can wish right? oh shut up stupid computer! quit looking at me and answer me! haha im not crazy... (looks around suspiciously and yells at the coat rack)**

**i am soo sorry for the long wait but here it is! please dont sue me! i have to feed my 27 cats somehow! haha jk**

**im not crazy!  
**

after they all agreed we came up with a plan that we would crash a car into a tree and set it on fire. they would grab anything they wanted to keep and stay at the house cat bought. (cat is rich) i would fly them to forks and we would change them. the problem was how i was going to tell edward and alice.

they wont know were i went tonight because i am like a blank spot for alice when i want to be and im always a blank spot to edward.

i dropped cat off at her house and got to mine at roughly 2 am. edward and alice were both in my room waiting worriedly. "oh bella," edward pulled me into his arms. alice looked worried as she was searching the future i assumed.

"bella wear were you?" i explained everything that happened and he seemed to be ok with me changing my crew.

"okay dont scream at me but i went to florida..." she looked confused so i told her everything. "i visited my old friends i told them about vampires and stuff and we decide that i could change them all okay?" sh nodded dismissing that event.

"bella you heard about the vulturi right?" she said hurriedly. i nodded. "well they heard about your power and i see them coming here somtime in the future."

"bella, love itll be sure there just going to visit." he sounded so sure that i had to trust him but dought still clouded my mind.

"okay. but the crew?" i said

"well there going to have to be changed tonight in order for them to be 'safe from the vulturi.' you will go in a few hours." i nodded and they left me alone. cat had matters to attend so i just waited for 3:30.

i flew over to the crew quietly i had already texted them and told them everything. yay! i get my friends! take that mom.

i flew to the skate park and saw angie carter zane and zeek all waiting with small bags.

**zeeks pov.**

bella,

_FWD: hey you guys there is this royalty called the vulturi and...anyway pack light and go to the park now._

i put the phone back in my pocket and skated to the park. i tried my best not to cry when bella said she was moving. the best i could do was break connections and guve up. i know i was kind of rude but know i can be with her forever.

as a vampire. i wont give up my dark angel ever again. im not that stupid.

i skated faster with the excitment coursing thro my veins. whe i got there the rest of the crew were there to. not long after a goddess with a deep purple cloak lowered from the sky. then beutiful red eyes looked up at me. piercing my heart. my angel of the night.

"okay every one line up! lets get moving!" we all lined up and held hands as she instructed. the broke apart mine and carters hands in the middle and took hold of our hands. she then seemed to focus a bit and and airy wind washed over us.

i felt light as air. feathery almost. i was being lightly pulled of the ground and guided thro the sky by bella.

when we reached forks we came thro a window in an old but tidy house that must be bellas place. i gazed at he rroom wich was very bare and had a few of bellas belongings.

"okay every one get a confy spot anywere." i saw a big couch that was obviously dragged into her room. carter and angie took that. zane took the futon and all that was left was the bed. i hopped on it and saw bella pull out 2 small bottles. she handed them to carter and angie.

"this is venom. it will transform you. its all i have so ill have to go the natural way with you to." she refered to me and zane. i was jelous of zane. bella is going to be mine soon.

carter and angie drank and bella walked over to zane. she put a foot on either side of him and sat on him. he gulped with lust in his eyes. okay know i am seriously aroused and very jelous. she leaned down letting the tip of her breasts graze his chest as she licked his neck and bit.

i gulped. she got up and walked over to me."your turn." she smiled and was on top of me in a flash. i turned my face to the side and felt her cold soft body making contact with mine. she licked my neck. i let out a ragged breath ans she bit.

i felt blackness take over. then a burning sensation that only grew. until i was frying alive in nothingness.

**edwards pov.**

alice was out hunting with jasper as i headed back to bellas house to help with the crew and supply venom. just as i perched on her window sill i saw bella on top of a human male. **  
**

she looked absolutly sexy. she leaned down and pierced his flesh. jelousy lust understanding all rushed into me. calm down eddie there is nothing between them! she is just his friend. rage wailed through me uncontrollable. i felt like there was something between them when i knew there was not.

if this rage was so uncontrollable know then what would i do if there realy were something going on?

**eww! clifie! sorry again for the wait but i think my cat is out to thwart my world domination plans! oops! the secret is out!**

**anyway review please!**

**not crazy!  
**


End file.
